Guardian Days: El encuentro con el Destino
by animextreme
Summary: Dave McDougal va a la Academia Sakakino a vigilar a Kotonoha Katsura y a uscar a un alien infiltrado, pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando una cierta chica entrometida se mete en la vida de este Saiyajín hiperactivo? ¿Sabrá cómo enfrentar la personalidad de esta chica?


Capítulo 01: Una chica metiche.

Dave estaba en el metro escuchando el grupo Metallica en su celular, y fue cuando notó la presencia de una chica pelinegra sentaba en uno de los asientos del metro.

Mi padre Rugal me había pedido que vigilara a esa chica, ya que le deparaba un futuro terrible a ella y quería que yo le ayudara y me hiciera su amigo.

Además su padre también le había dicho que un alienígena se había infiltrado en la Academia y Rugal quería que investigara sobre ello.

-Bueno, Kotonoha es bonita, debo admitirlo, al parecer le gusta leer, ya que siempre la veo con un libro en el tren, pero por una extraña razón siento una oscuridad dentro de ella que ligeramente me recuerda a Akuma, lo que es algo curioso-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Tendré que vigilar esa oscuridad suya, ya que en un día de estos podría llegar a desatarse y entonces yo tendría que intervenir irremediablemente-decía Dave mentalmente.

En el salón de clases.

-¿Conoces el hechizo del teléfono móvil?-preguntaba una chica a otra.

-Sí-decía la chica.

-Si usas la foto de la persona que amas como fondo de tu móvil y nadie lo descubre durante tres semanas, alcanzarás tu amor-decía la otra chica.

-"Si nadie lo descubre, alcanzarás tu amor, ¿Eh? Pareciera que exageran con esas exclamaciones-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Vaya ridiculez-decía Dave, mientras iba a punto de borrar una foto de Kotonoha que tenía hace meses en su celular.

-Oye, ¿Qué miras? ¿Es el hechizo del que habla todo el mundo? Mira que eres tonto, Dave-preguntaba una chica a Dave, viendo que miraba algo en su celular.

-¡No es eso! ¡Además esto no es cosa tuya, Saionji!-decía Dave.

-Qué soso eres-decía Saionji.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntaba Dave extrañado.

-A partir de hoy nos vamos a sentar juntos. Encantada Dave McDougal-decía Saionji.

-Bueno, como digas **-** decía **Dave.**

 **-** Que soso eres-decía Saionji.

-Vaya, gracias por el halago, Sherlock-decía Dave con su forma irónica de ser.

-Oye McDougal… Eres bueno con los estudios, ¿No?-decía Saionji.

-Bueno, en los estudios ando regular, y no es que me interesen, son aburridos, como de costumbre-decía Dave como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Mmm, tal vez no eres tan soso como pensé que serías-decía Saionji.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Eso dependería de lo genial que te veas-decía Saionji.

-Bueno, es comprensible-decía Dave.

-Oye, McDougal…-decía Saionji.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave.

-Te gusta Katsura-san, de la clase 4, ¿Eh?-decía Saionji.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es que vi la foto se Katsura-san en tu celular-decía Saionji.

-Así que la viste, ¿Eh?-decía Dave sin estar nervioso.

-Sí-decía Saionji.

En las clases.

-Hey, Saionji. ¡Oye!-decía Dave susurrando.

-Estamos en mitad de la clase-decía Saionji susurrando.

-Ay, por favor, no me salgas con que eres una de esas niñas buenas-decía Dave susurrando.

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre la foto-decía Dave susurrando.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaba Saionji.

-¡Porque yo lo digo¡-decía Dave susurrando.

Después dejan de hablar, para escribirse por notas en una libreta.

Saionji apuntó: "Ese era el hechizo para el amor, ¿Verdad?".

Dave apuntó: "No, no lo era".

Saionji apunta: "Entonces, ¿Por qué?"

Dave apunta: "Sólo le hice una foto y ya".

Saionji apunta: "Nadie se cree eso".

Dave apunta: "Tampoco espero que lo entiendas".

Saionji apunta: "La que te gusta es Katsura-san, la de la clase 4?".

Dave apunta: "Y dale con lo mismo".

Saionji apunta: "No hace falta que lo ocultes. Es muy guapa".

Dave apunta: "No negaré que es muy guapa, aunque no sé por qué sigues con eso".

Saijonji apunta: "¿Cuántos días llevas haciendo lo del hechizo?".

Dave apunta: "No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te diga, ¿Verdad?.

Saionji apunta: "Así es".

Dave apunta: " La foto la llevo conmigo hace 9 meses".

-Órale, cuánto tiempo-decía Saionji en voz alta, llamando la atención del profesor.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntaba el profesor.

-Ah, no, lo siento-decía nerviosamente.

-Esta Saionji, de verdad que no se quedó callada-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿En qué estará pensando Sekai?-decía Setsuna mentalmente desde su asiento.

En la hora de descanso.

Dave estaba por recibir un golpe de Taisuke con un palo, pero Dave pudo prevenir eso y arrebatarle el palo, para después romperlo a la mitad.

-Parece que no estás tan vago como me lo imaginaba-decía Taisuke.

-Eso es muy obvio, soy un Arte Marcialista, ¿Qué quieres? Mis clases ya han terminado-decía Dave.

-Bueno, eso no me importa-decía Taisuke.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave.

-Dave, ¿Siempre te has llevado bien con Saionji?-preguntaba Taisuke.

-Fue ella la que vino a hablarme-decía Dave.

-Tienes una oportunidad. Saionji es muy popular-decía Taisuke.

-Pues es una chica interesante, no te lo voy a negar-decía Dave a Taisuke.

-Como siempre, tu buen ojo con las mujeres nunca falla-decía Taisuke.

-Bueno, es algo que he desarrollado con los años-decía Dave.

-Qué suerte. Saionji es muy guapa-decía Taisuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?-preguntaba Dave curioso a Taisuke.

-Me gustan todas las chicas guapas-decía Taisuke sin descaro

-En otras palabras, un mujeriego sin suerte-decía Dave.

-¡Con lo mucho que me gusta a mí…! ¡Dave, estás siendo injisto!-decía Taisuke.

-¡Si yo no he hecho nada! ¡Sólo Saionji y yo empezamos a hacernos amigos, nada más!-decía Dave.

-Deja que pase más tiempo, a ver si sigues diciendo eso. Pronto nos dejarás y subiráslas escaleras hacia l madurez-decía Taisuke.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, sólo haces recordarme lo popular que soy con las chicas, y ni se diga de las acosadoras y lolis, por favor!-decía Dave frustrado.

-Y eso es lo más injusto, ¿Es que acaso voy a ser el único que no va a poder disfrutar del amor?-decía Taisuke.

-Te voy a matar-decïa Taisuke.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo-decía Dave.

-McDougal-decía Saionji.

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo-decía Saionji.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí-decía Saionji actuando timídamente.

-Por favor, deja de decir cosas que se puedan malentender-decía Dave.

-Ahí está-decía Taisuke.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estás malinterpretando las cosas!-decía Dave.

-Creo que te va a resultar más duro si hay más gente delante, McDougal-decía Saionji.

-¡Felicidades por la graduación!-decía Taisuke.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, Saonji, vámonos-decía Dave.

En el tejado de la escuela.

-¿Por qué tienes las llaves del tejado, Saionji?-preguntaba Dave.

-Soy la presidenta del Club de Astronomía-decía Saionji.

-¿A pesar de que estás en primero?-preguntaba Dave.

-El club lleva cerrada unos años, así que he dicho que me encargaría de él. Accedieron rápidamente cuando les dije que quería observar las estrellas-decía Saionji.

-¿Eso no es mentir? ¿Qué ganas con eso?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es divertido, ¿No? ¿Es divertido tener un apasionante lugar secreto?-decía Saionji.

-¿Eso crees? Pues en cierto sentido, es interesante. Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablar?-decia Dave.

-¿Qué era?-se preguntaba Saionji, porque parece ser que se le olvidó.

-¡Me dijiste que viniera!-decía Dave.

-Ya lo sé. Eres muy impaciente, McDougal. Bueno, te lo diré. Me acabo hacer amiga de Katsura-san-decía Saionji.

-¿Te acuerdas que tenemos Educación Física con la clase 4? Ahí fue-decía Saionji.

-¿Ahí fue? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntaba Dave.

-Parece que te interesa mucho, y decías que no estabas interesada en Katsura-san-decía Saionji.

-No, para nada- decía Dave.

-Katsura tiene un cuerpo débil, por eso estaba sentada. Yo me senté a su lado poniendo una enfermedad falsa como excusa-decía Saionji.

-Fingir una enfermedad no está bien-decía Dave.

-Estaba investigando por ti, Dave. Ya que miré tu móvil… Bueno, así que hablamos un rato y siento que he conocido bastantes cosas de ella-decía Saionji.

-¿De verdad?-decía Dave.

-Katsura-san es muy guapa, por eso no cuadra mucho en su clase-decía Saionji.

-Supongo que es así, la envidia existe en todos lados-decía Dave.

-Estaba sola, porque no ha podido hacerse amiga de nadie. ¡Yo he conseguido su mail y númwro telefónico! ¿A que soy genial?-decía Saionji.

-Increíble-decía Dave.

-Tengo planeado llamarla esta noche. Ya te contaré mas tarde-decía Saionji.

-Pero Saionji, ¿Por qué estás llegando tan lejos por mí?-preguntaba Dave.

-McDougal, tú eres bastante popular entre las chicas-decía Saionji.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, en ocasiones a veces el precio es muy grande por esa popularidad-decía Dave.

-Ya me imaginaba que eras muy perspicaz-decía Saionji.

-Siempre me han dicho eso-decía Dave.

-Van diciendo por ahí que te gusta una chica. Así que como representante de las chicas, esto es algo que no puedo ignorar-decía Saionji.

-¿Y quién te hizo la representante de las chicas para empezar?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Dave? No estoy burlándome de ti ni nada parecido-decía Saionji.

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo, es más, creo que estoy empezando a confiar más en ti-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad confías en mí?-decía toda sonrojada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Dave, de verdad te agradezco que confíes en mí. Por eso voy a ayudarte, no es una broma. Te ayudaré. Así podrás conseguir tu amor-decía Saionji sonrojada.

-¿Cómo decirle a Saionji que no me gusta Kotonoha? Ya que sólo tengo su foto para asi no olvidarme de mi misión. Esto es muy problemático-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Déjaselo a Sekai-san!-decia Saionji, ahora revelando su nombre.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, ya arreglaré este malentendido-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Si no me dejas, puede que empiece a contarlo todo-decía Sekai.

-Ay, ¡No jodas, Saionji-decía Dave.

-Puedes llamarme Sekai, Sekai Saionji-decía la misma.

-Sekai, como "mundo". Es un gran nombre, ¿Eh? Me encanta-decía Sekai.

-Es demasiado grande para ti-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Sekai.

-Pero es genial, queda con tu personalidad-decía Dave.

-¿Verdad?-decía Sekai.

-Supongo que lo correcto es que también me llamaras por mi nombre, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Bueno, encantada de trabajar contigo, Dave-decía Sekai.

Una vez terminadas las clases, en los lockers o casilleros de las chicas.

-Sekai-decía Setsuna, amiga de la misma.

-Setsuna, ¿Me estabas esperando?-preguntaba Sekai.

-¿De qué has hablado con McDougal?-preguntaba Setsuna.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntaba Sekai, mientras esta asentía-Siento curiosidad por lo que están ocultando ambos, ¿Qué será?-se preguntaba mentalmente Setsuna.

-Ah, no ha sido nada. Me acabo se hacer su amiga, porque es un chico bastante divertido. Bueno, ¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?-preguntaba Sekai.

-Kanmidokoro ha sacado un nuevo shiratama zenzai-decía Setsuna.

-¡Vale!-decía Sekai.

-Estoy segura que Sekai oculta algo, ¿Qué será?-decía Setsuna mentalmente.

De vuelta en el tejado de la escuela.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué ha terminado así?-se preguntaba Dave insistentemente, cuando de repente ñe llaman por celular a Dave.

-¿Diga?- **decía** Dave.

-¿Hola, Dave? ¿Has triunfado? ¿Has triunfado? ¿Podría…?-decía Taisuke en su celular, pero antes que continuase, Dave colgó.

Dave se quedó viendo la foto que le había tomado a Kotonoha, por una extraña razón.

-A la mañana siguente.

En el salón de clases.

Sekai apuntó en su cuaderno: "He conseguido un poco de información sobre ella". "Su afición es la lectura".

Dave apuntó en su cuaderno: "¡Ya lo sabía!".

Sekai apuntó: "Come todos los días en la cafetería. Le gusta el ramen de pollo y los espegüetis".

Dave apuntó: "Es de las que les gusta el ramen?" .

Sekai apuntó: "Tiene unas tetas muy grande".

Dave apunto: "Lo sé".

-Salido-decía Sekai susurrando.

-Es muy obvio sólo con ver su foto-decía Dave susurrando.

Sekai apuntó: "Ahora las noticias".

Dave apuntó: "¿Qué?".

Sekai apuntó: "Le he dicho a Katsura-san que vamos a almorzar los tres juntos. Tiene muchas ganas"

Dave simplemente vio esto como una forma de conocerla y no ligar con ella, ya que era muy proto para eso.

En la hora de descanso.

-¿Y por qué la invitaste? ¿No crees que estás apresurando las cosas?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Ven ya!-decía Sekai.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes, ya voy-decía Dave.

Una vez en el tejado de la escuela.

Frente a ambos esta a Kotonoha Katsura, una chica muy callada.

-U-Umm…-decía Kotonoha.

-Katsura-san, gracias por esperar-decía Sekai.

-Saionji-san-decía Kotonoha.

-Lo siento, ¿Has esperado mucho?-preguntaba Sekai.

-No, yo también acabo de llegar-decía Kotonoha.

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Dave, Dave McDougal-decía él mismo.

-Hola. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Kotonoha Katsura-decía la misma.

-Bueno, vamos a comer-decía Sekai.

-Sí-decía Kotonoha.

-Sí-decía Dave.

\- Wow, Katsura-san, tu almuerzo tiwne buena pinta-decía Sekai.

-No se me da muy bien, pero cojan algunos-decìa Kotonoha.

Lo que sorprendió a ambas, era el almuerzo de Dave, que más que un almuerzo, parecía un bufet competo.

-Dave, ¿Por qué traes tanta comida?-preguntaba anonadada Sekai.

-Pues es mi almuerzo, me lo voy a comer todo-decía Dave.

-¿Todo? ¿De verdad en tu barriga cabe tanta comida?-preguntaba Sekai impresionada.

-Bueno, siempre he comido la misma cantidad de alimentos y no he engordado, así que es lo que como normalmente-decía Dave como si nada.

-De verdad no sabes cuánta envidia te tengo en estos momentos, ¿No te imaginas las dietas que nosotras tenemos qué pasar para mantener nuestra figura? ¿Y me dices qué no engordas no importa cuánto comas? En serio, la vida es injusta-decía Sekai con un aura oscura alrededor de ella.

 **-No es para tanto-decía Dave.**

 **-Si quieren, tomen también un poco de los míos-decía Dave.**

-Vaya, ¿Los as hecho tú sola?-preguntaba Sekai a Kotonoha.

-Sí, ya que me habías invitado, quería hacer algo-decía Kotonoha.

-No tenías por qué haberte molestado-decía Sekai.

-Toma Dave. Lo ha hecho Katsura-san-decía Sekai, dándole un poco de lo que hizo Kotonoha a Dave.

-Claro, se ven deliciosos-decía Dave.

-Coge algunos si quieres, McDougal-kun-decia Kotonoha.

-Claro, con mucho gusto-decía Dave.

Al comerlos, sintió como que había comido veneno, literalmente hablando

-Umm… ¿ Como están?-preguntaba Kotonoha.

-B-Bueno, no creo que estén tan malos, ¿Verdad?-decía Sekai Saionji.

\- Pues… ¿Sabes? Seré sincero, creo que te equivocaste con los ingredientes de los Sandwiches, ya que no tenía buen sabor, no lo digo para que te molestes, sino para que a la próxima seas más cuidadosa-decía Dave a Kotonoha.

-Ah, descuida, fue un error mío, a la próxima haré lo mejor para no equivocarme-decía Kotonoha.

-Oye, Dave…-decía Sekai algo enfadada.

-No, está bien Saionji-san, yo sé cuándo cometo errores, uno tiene que aceptar cuando uno se ha equivocado, para la próxima me aseguraré que me salga bien-decía Kotonoha.

-Bueno…-decía Sekai.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Disculpen, voy al baño un momento-decía Sekai.

-No lo digas así, suena vulgar, mejor di que cas a regar flores-decía Dave.

-Dave, no es gracioso-decía molesta.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer-decía disculpándose.

Dave empezó a ponerse nervioso, ya que había quedado sólo con Kotonoha.

-Umm..-decía Kotonoha.

-¿P-Pasa algo?-preguntaba Dave nervioso.

-No sabía que fueras tan gracioso, McDougal-kun-decía Kotonoha.

-¿Pensaba de daba miedo?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Pensaba que eras más tranquilo-decía Kotonoha.

-¡Normalmente soy tranquilo! ¡Lo de hoy es especial!-decía Dave.

-¿Especial?-preguntaba Kotonoha curiosa.

-Sí. Es porque quería almorzar contigo-decía Dave.

-Vaya, me da gusto que pienses así de mí-decia Kotonoha.

-Katsura-san, ¿Me conocías de antes?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-No. Lo que pasa, es que eres diferente de como te describía Saionji-san-decía Kotonoha.

-Ah, ya veo-decia Dave.

-Bueno, no importa como me describió Sekai a Katsura-san, lo que importa es que no cabe duda, Katsura-san es guapa-decía Dave mentalmente.

Una vez en la Mansión McDougal.

-No, de verdad. Aprecio mucho lo que has hecho, Sekai-decía Dave por celular.

-¿De verdad?-decía Sekai por celular.

-De verdad. Es increíble todo lo que he hablado con Katsura-san-decía Dave.

-Es normal. Eres muy reservado-decía Sekai.

-Pues muchas gracias-decía Dave.

-Vamos, soy tu compañera de clases. Bueno, no hubiera sido divertido si li las cosas hubieran ido lentas-decía Sekai.

-Que cruel eres. Pero de no ser por tu ayuda, hubiera sido imposible-decía Dave.

-Dave-decía Sekai.

-Sekai, estoy pensando en que estemos así un buen tiempo-decía Dave.

-Como es muy pronto para que salgamos, es mejor conocernos más-decía Dave.

-Eso es muy considerable de tu parte, Dave-decía Sekai.

-¿Sekai?-decía Dave.

-Estarás bien, Dave-decía Sekai.

-Gracias-decía Dave.

-Buena suerte-decìa Sekai.

-Vale-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntaba Momo.

-Eso creo, ya que siento que muy pronto estaré en un triángulo amoroso, como me suele pasar, Momo-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, siempre le suceden este tipo de cosas, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontrará la solución a su dilema-decía Momo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Momo-decía Dave.

-Mientras tanto, las chicas y yo queremos un poco de usted, Dave-sama-decía Momo sonrojada.

-Entiendo, diles que voy enseguida-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente.

Dave esperaba el metro, y a su vez también esperaba a Katsura, para que se fueran juntos a la Academia.

-Katsura-san-decía Dave.

-McDuugal-kun-decía Kotonoha.

-Buenos días-decía Kotonoha.

-Buenos días-decía Dave.

-Así que también cogemos el mismo tren-decía Kotonoha.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-¿McDougal-kun?-preguntaba Kotonoha.

-Bueno, verás…-decía Dave, cuando de repente llega el metro.

En el metro se fueron a la Academia sin dirigirse la palabra.

En clase de Educación Física.

-Hola-decía Sekai.

-Saionji-san-decía Kotonoha, la cuàl estaba sentada en un rincón.

-Yo tampoco me siento bien-decía Sekai.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kotonoha inició la plática.

-Umm… Saijonji-san-decía Kotonoha.

¿Q-Qué?-preguntaba Sekai.

-McDougal-kun me dijo que quería que estuviéramos un tiempo en esta forma, ya que no le parece correcto que salgamos sin conocernos muy bien el uno al otro, así que dijo que nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo cada uno-decía Kotonoha.

-Bueno, viendo qué clase de chico es Dave, ya me lo esperaba de él-decía Sekai.

-Le tomé la palabra, por el momento, sólo seremos amigos-decía Kotonoha.

-De verdad? Qué bien, ¿No?-decía Sekai.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Sekai.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba interesada en alguien?-preguntaba Kotonoha.

-Por supuesto. No puedes pensar en esa persona si vas tras de Dave. Dave es algo sensible, seguro que se deprime-decía Sekai.

-La persona en la que estaba interesada era McDougal-kun-decía Kotonoha, sorprendiendo a Sekai.

-Sentía como si alguien me observara diariamente en el tren. Pensaba que sólo era mi imaginación, pero cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien, empecé a interesarme cada vez más por él. Ese era McDougal-kun-decía Kotonoha.

-Entonces… Hay una probabilidad de que le gustes-decía Sekai.

-Sí. Se que está pidiendo tiempo, ya que no nos conocemos muy bien, y por eso estoy aceptando sus condiciones-decía Kotonoha.

-Te estoy muy agradecida, Saionji-san. Tú hiciste que nos conociéramos. De no ser por ti, no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer s McDougal-kun. Eso es porque los deseos no se cumplen si te limitas a desearlos, ¿No?-decía Kotonoha.

-Yo le dije lo mismo a Dave. Pero al parecer él quiere esperar, así que hay que seguir sus órdenes-decía Sekai.

-Ya veo-decía Kotonoha.

-Dave es un buen chico. Y parece que le gustas, pero quiere llevar las cosas lento. Ánimo-decía Sekai.

-Muchas gracias-decía Kotonoha.

En la estación de tren.

-No me lo has dicho en clase-decía Sekai.

-Sekai-decía Dave.

-No pasa nada. Todos los de la clase se habrían enterado. ¿Estás esperando a Katsura-san-decía Sekai.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Dijo que se iría más tarde, ya que tiene una reunión-decía Sekai.

-Sí, lo sé-decía Dave.

-No te precipites y hagas una guarrada-decía Sekai.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Sekai.

-Si pretendes hacerme compañía, pues vaya buena compañía que tengo-decía sarcásticamente.

-Idiota- yo también voy en esta línea-decía Sekai.

-¿En serio? ¡Nunca antes te había visto en el tren!-decía Dave.

-Yo cojo el que va en la otra dirección. Mi casa está en Moteharasakashita-decía Sekai.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ya te lo había dicho, ¿No?-decía Sekai.

-Lo siento-decía Dave.

-Bueno, no pasa nada-decía Sekai.

-Oye, Sekai, ¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto? Nadie habría hecho todo esto, sólo por haver visto mi móvil-preguntaba Dave.

-Es que es divertido-decía Sekai.

-¿Sólo por eso?-preguntaba Dave, no muy convencido.

-¿Qué más podría ser? No hay nada más interesante que observar el romance se otra persona-preguntaba Sekai.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Dave.

-La mayoría de noticias y series van sobre romances-decía Sekai.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-El mundo es para los dos. Ah, no me refiero a mi nombre, sino a "World"-decía Sekai.

-Ya lo sé-decía Dave.

-Eres capaz de impulsarlo hacia la dirección correcta, con tus propias manos-decía Sekai.

-Creo te entiendo, y al mismo tiempo no lo comprendo-decía Dave.

-Eso es la diversión-decía Sekai.

-Siento como si te debiera una-decía Dave.

-Una muy grande. Tan grande, que no vas a poder devolvérmela durante el resto de tu vida-decía Sekai

-Es broma-decía Sekai

-Te prometo que te compensaré-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad? No tienes por qué hacerlo-preguntaba Sekai.

-No, yo nunca me sentiría bien si le termino debiendo a alguien. Te compensaré-decía Dave.

-¿Qué podría pedirte para que me compensaras…?-preguntaba Sekai.

-Haré cualquier cosa-decía Dave.

-Entonces…-decía Sekai.

-Piénsalo con calma. Oye, tu tren ya está aquí. Ya hablaremos-decía Dave.

En ese instante, recibe un beso de Sekai en su boca, lo que lo deja pensativo a Dave.

-Con esto bastará-decía Sekai.

-Sekai…-decía Dave impresionado por que Sekai hiciera eso.

Sekai se apresura a tomar su tren.

-¡Buen suerte¡ ¡Llega con bien a tu casa!-decía Sekai, mientras las puertas del metro se cerraban. Y a su vez el metro dejaba la estación en la que estaba.

Con Sekai, en el metro.

Sekai parecía haberse arrepentido de haber besado a Dave, pero mientras más lo pensaba, era lo que ella deseaba hacer y no podïa negarlo, le gustaba Dave y no pudo evitarlo, por mas que quizo.


End file.
